Bumi & Bulan
by mattheamalka
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta pendek-pendek tentang dua remaja yang berasal dari dunia parallel yang berbeda-Raib si Putri Bulan dan sahabatnya yang menyebalkan namun jenius, Ali. Cerita per chapter beda-beda/one-shot Semua tokoh merupakan milik Tere Liye, ini hanya fanfic kok! Enjoy!
1. ~Menumpang

Udara dingin menusuk tulang, membuatku harus memeluk diri dikarenakan aku lupa membawa jaket. Rintik-rintik hujan gerimis turun membasahi kota, termasuk aku. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sibuk menunggu angkot di pinggir jalan--sayangnya tak kutemukan. Daripada harus berdiam sambil ditumpahi hujan gerimis, lebih baik aku kembali ke koridor.

Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku bisa menghilang dan berjalan diantara hujan dengan mudah tanpa takut kebasahan dengan teknik menghilangku. Atau, aku bisa melakukan teleportasi ke tempat-tempat teduh hingga sampai ke rumah. Tapi, ayolah. Aku sedang berada di Klan Bumi--jika ada orang yang melihat, habislah aku.

Aku menyibak rambutku ke belakang, sempat menutupi label namaku di dada bagian kiri yang bertuliskan namaku, _Raib_. Kuikat sebagian surai hitamku agar tidak banyak yang beterbangan terkena angin--menutupi wajahku. Kuangkat tangan kiriku yang tengah memakai arloji bergaya _vintage_ pemberian papa beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sudah 30 menit sejak bel pulang berdering. Kapan hujan ini reda? Atau, kapan sebuah mobil angkot akan lewat? Ah, lebih baik kukabari saja mama terlebih dahulu bahwa aku pulang terlambat.

Saat aku tengah mengirim pesan kepada mama, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki datang mendekat. Sayup-sayup, suara ketukan kecil-kecil juga terdengar semakin dekat. Sayangnya, aku tidak terlalu was-was hingga asal suara itu benar-benar sedang tepat di depanku. Seorang pemuda laki-laki yang tengah memainkan ponselnya menabrakku tanpa sengaja.

"Aduh--hei!"

Pemuda itu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sempat berbenturan dengan kepalaku. Ia memakai seragam putih abu-abu yang sama denganku. Bedanya, ia memakai celana, sedangkan aku memakai rok. _Ya tentu saja, dia 'kan, laki-laki_.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama--lalu hendak meminta maaf sampai aku melihat pemuda siapa yang menabrakku tadi.

"Ali! Perhatikan keadaan sekitar kalau jalan!"

Omelku. Ia kaget saat melihatku, membuatnya berhenti mengusap-usap dahi.

"Yah, jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya, dong, Ra. Kau juga sedang memainkan ponselmu, jika kau memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, kau pasti bisa menghindar."

Jawabnya dengan raut wajah perpaduan antara bingung dan kesal.

Si biang kerok ini, selalu saja punya alasan cerdik untuk mengelak omelanku.

"Tapi itu berbeda! Kau sedang berjalan, dan aku sedang diam. Itu lebih berbahaya, tahu!"

Jawabku tak kalah sengit.

"Sama saja, Ra. Mungkin di situasi ini kau lebih aman, karena kita juga berada di tempat yang aman. Coba kalau di tengah-tengah jalan raya yang dipenuhi lalu-lalang kendaraan. Kau diam, aku jalan terus. Siapa yang akan selamat? Tentu saja aku."

Jelasnya panjang lebar.

_Ugh_, bikin rumit saja! Berdebat dengan orang yang memiliki otak asli Klan Aldebaran memang tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Aku membuang napas kasar, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab lagi. Aku lebih memilih untuk melihat ke jalan raya di depan gerbang, apakah sudah ada angkot yang lewat atau belum.

Senyap selama beberapa detik, hingga tiba-tiba saja Ali bersuara.

"Kenapa belum pulang, Ra? Tidak bareng Seli?"

Aku melirik ke arah laki-laki berjaket merah marun yang tengah menatapku lamat-lamat. Pandanganku kembali lurus ke depan sebelum menjawab.

"Belum melihat angkot di sekitar sini. Seli pulang dijemput mamanya yang pulang lebih awal menggunakan mobil."

Jawabku datar.

Semakin lama, arus jalanan semakin melambat. Macet. Jika begini caranya, kian sulit aku menemukan mobil angkot di sini. Aku memutar-mutar jari telunjuk di depan perut, sedikit resah.

"Macet begini, Ra. Aku yakin para sopir angkot itu sudah tidak mau menarik penumpang hari ini karena tidak mau terjebak macet."

Ali malah membuat situasinya tambah buruk. Ia sedang bercanda atau apa, sih?

Aku hanya melempar tatapan sinis padanya--yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman miring yang berguna untuk menahan tawa. Kurasa Ali senang sekali melihatku menderita.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Hari ini aku dijemput oleh sopir. Sama sepertimu, aku yakin tidak ada angkot di sekitar sini, jadi beberapa menit yang lalu aku menghubunginya. Kau mau ikut, Ra?"

Tawar Ali, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajahku yang sedang resah. Meskipun mendadak berubah cerah saat mendengar perkataan Ali.

Tapi tunggu, menumpang dengan Ali? Hanya berdua? Oh, jika saja Seli tidak dijemput oleh mamanya, aku pasti akan langsung mau karena ada Seli. Tapi sekarang? Aduh, bagaimana ya. Jika aku menolak...

"Tidak usah, deh Ali. Terimakasih."

Tanganku tak tahan ingin menepuk dahi sendiri. Sekarang aku menyesal sudah menolak.

"Yang benar, Ra? Nanti kamu tidak bisa pulang, lho."

Aduh! Si biang kerok ini terus saja menambah pikiran negatif. Sekarang aku harus jawab apa?

"Tidak, Ali. Nanti merepotkan."

Jawabku untuk yang kedua kali. Kini wajahku menghadap ke arahnya.

Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin, supaya bisa pulang dengan cepat dan membuat mama tidak khawatir. Tapi...

"Ah itu dia sopirku. Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau ikut. Dah, Putri Bulan!"

Pamit Ali sambil berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di lapangan, melambaikan tangan dan menunjukkan ekspresi meledek.

Aku menggigit bibir. Bagaimana ini? Hanya Ali satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa saat ini.

Ali sudah sampai di sebelah ruang penumpang belakang mobilnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu mobil, lambat sekali. Mengapa ia membuka pintu mobilnya begitu lambat? Apakah alam semesta sengaja memperlambat waktu agar aku bisa berlari kesana, memohon-mohon agar Ali tetap menerimaku menumpang? Ya ampun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Raib.

Ia mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lagi-lagi begitu lambat, seperti _slow-motion_. Ah! Sudahlah, aku akan pulang bersama Ali. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti--yang penting aku bisa pulang dengan cepat dan selamat.

Aku mulai berlari kencang ke arah mobil Ali. Hujan gerimis membasahi rambutku yang melompat-lompat karena aku sedang berlari.

"ALI!"

Aku berteriak agar Ali melihatku sedang menuju mobilnya.

Dan benar saja, saat aku sampai di samping mobilnya dalam keadaan _ngos-ngosan_, Ali berdiri sambil tetap membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia memblokade air hujan dengan tubuhnya agar bagian dalam mobil tidak basah.

Bisa kudengar bahwa Ali terkekeh melihatku. Dasar.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tahu kau akan berubah pikiran, itu sebabnya aku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Masih untung aku peka, Ra."

Ali kembali terkekeh, meskipun pada akhirnya ia membukakan pintu mobil lebih lebar untukku, sehingga aku bisa masuk.

Mobil mulai melaju di tengah-tengah kemacetan setelah aku dan Ali duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Aku memberitahu alamatku kepada pak Sopir agar beliau bisa mengantarku ke rumah.

Di perjalanan, tidak ada yang bicara satu kata pun. Kadang aku kepergok Ali bahwa aku sedang meliriknya sekali-sekali.

"Kenapa sih, Ra? Kau selalu mengejek rambutku berantakan--tapi sekarang kau kelihatan senang melihatnya."

Ali menarik senyum miring dari salah satu ujung bibirnya. Hampir saja semburat merah dari kedua pipiku mulai terlihat, aku memukul lengan kiri atas Ali, membuatnya mengaduh dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Tidak usah menuduh-nuduh sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Ali!"

Omelku, yang kemudian memilih untuk melihat ke arah jendela.

Suasana sangat hening. Aneh, biasanya ia gemar membalas omelanku.

Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk menoleh ke kanan untuk memastikan--ASTAGA!

Wajah Ali kini tepat di depan wajahku, kepalanya dimiringkan dan ia tersenyum manis.

Aku refleks menampar wajahnya, lalu aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Ya ampun, apa itu tadi? Wajahku benar-benar terasa panas.

Ali tertawa renyah meskipun baru saja ditampar olehku.

"Kena kau!"

"ALI!"

"Saya sarankan pacar Tuan Muda jangan banyak diganggu, Tuan Muda. Nanti kalian akan terus bertengkar sampai kita sampai dirumah pacar Tuan Muda."

Dan ucapan pak Sopir berhasil membuat kami bungkam hingga aku sampai dirumah.


	2. Perbincangan

Semilir angin dingin menerpa tubuhku yang hanya berbalut kaus berlengan panjang dan celana tidur. Rambutku berayun-ayun ke belakang, terbelai oleh angin yang menyambut malam.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Malam ini begitu dingin, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berdiam diri di balkon rumahku. Rasanya begitu tenang dan tentram.

Sebenarnya, banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

Salah satunya adalah Ali.

Beberapa saat yang lalu aku mendengar bahwa sahabat seperjuanganku itu mempunyai riwayat penyakit.

Sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, aku dan Seli berkunjung ke rumah Ali untuk hanya sekedar main dan melihat-lihat penelitian yang sudah ia buat. Salah satu pelayan disana bercerita padaku dengan nada prihatin dan gelisah, bahwa Ali mengidap kanker otak. Kedua orangtuanya tahu, tetapi Ali menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku tahu, Ali memang orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin dia juga banyak memikirkannya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Seli sudah mengetahuinya atau belum, tetapi sebuah fakta bahwa kanker otak merupakan penyakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan benar-benar menghantuiku.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika pada suatu hari nanti, Ali, si biang kerok berpenampilan kusut yang jenius, cuek, suka bercanda dan diam-diam peduli itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Menghilang dari kehidupan kedua orangtuanya, para pelayan dirumahnya, para penggemar dan tim basketnya di sekolah, juga dari kehidupan Seli. Terutama, dari kehidupanku.

"Argh! Sudahlah."

Erangku frustasi.

Aku memeluk kedua tungkaiku, dan membenamkan wajahku di dalamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, bunyi berdesing yang terdengar begitu dekat masuk ke telingaku.

Saat aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling, aku melihat kapsul ILY milik Ali terbang sekitar satu meter di atas balkon rumahku. Eh, apakah sejak tadi Ali melihatku merenung?

Pintu ILY terbuka, dan keluarlah seorang laki-laki berjaket merah marun dan dengan sandal jepit menjadi alas kakinya. Salah satu tangannya meraih rambutnya yang berantakan, menyisir sedikit rambutnya ke belakang.

"Hai, Ra."

Sapanya sambil mengaktifkan mode menghilang untuk ILY agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat benda aneh tersebut.

"Ali? Sedang apa disini?"

Tanyaku sambil bergeser. Siapa tahu pemuda bercelana tidur itu mau duduk.

"Aku bosan, Ra. Awalnya aku mau meminta balik buku novel yang kubawa dari kota Tishri, dipinjam Seli. Tapi kurasa Seli sudah tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu saja. Eh, kebetulan kau sedang diluar. Sendiri, merenung, lalu berteriak seperti orang kesetanan."

Apa? Jadi Ali sudah melihatku sejak tadi? Dasar kurang ajar!

Aku memukul kakinya pelan, yang lalu disambut dengan tawa kecil Ali yang licik.

Tak perlu menunggu Ali untuk segera duduk, ia malah melepas sandal jepitnya agar ia bisa meluruskan kedua tungkainya dengan mudah.

Kami berdua menatap ke arah yang sama--langit gelap yang tengah memancarkan cahaya rembulan.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku kembali teringat tentang apa yang aku renungkan sebelum Ali menampakkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi aku larut dalam renungan. Kepalaku mulai menunduk, aku membuang napas.

"Ali?"

"Iya, Ra?"

Kami berdua menoleh ke arah satu sama lain, dan aku langsung memalingkan wajah karena malu. Tapi, Ali tidak mengalihkan wajahnya sedikit pun. Ia masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Lanjutku, memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah laki-laki di sampingku.

Ali mengangguk mantap.

"Mana mungkin aku akan berbohong pada orang yang aku percaya?"

Tanya Ali.

Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya. Hampir saja aku tersenyum mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari salah satu pelayanmu,"

Aku mendadak tercekat. Apa aku harus benar-benar menanyakan hal ini? Sementara Ali masih terlihat menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Bahwa kau mengidap--"

"Kanker otak."

Aku melotot, menatap kedua mata Ali yang begitu jernih.

Jadi, itu semua benar?

Ali mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu sedikit menunduk. Ada sedikit penyesalan di wajahnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, lalu menunduk. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh, aku benci menangis. Terutama di depan Ali.

"Maaf. Aku memang belum memberitahumu, dan Seli. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, belum parah kok, Ra--"

Sepertinya ia telah melihatku yang hampir menangis, itu sebabnya ia menghentikan kata-katanya.

Apa maksudnya "belum parah"? Bisakah sekali saja ia tidak menggampangkan sesuatu dengan mudah? Apalagi perihal masalah ini.

"Ra, jangan menangis."

Perlahan, Ali mulai merangkul bahuku.

"Kita akan tetap bertualang ke klan parallel lainnya, aku janji--"

Aku menggeleng. Bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan.

Air mataku mulai jatuh, dan Ali sepertinya mulai mengerti maksudku.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ra. Jika aku yakin, kau juga harus yakin!"

Ucapnya menyemangatiku. Tangannya meremas bahuku, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku tenang. Tangisanku semakin pecah, aku mulai terisak.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu meraih leherku yang bagian samping. Tangan Ali. Ia menyandarkan kepalaku di atas bahunya. Dan pada saat itulah, aku mendengarnya terisak.

"Maafkan aku, Ra."

Lirihnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong padamu, aku pun tidak yakin. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

Aku dan Ali sama-sama terisak, dan Aku merengkuh di dalam dekapannya. Kepalaku terbenam di salah satu bahunya.

Ali, orang yang biasanya gemar menghiburku dan Seli disaat kami sedang terpuruk--kini lemah tak berdaya akibat teringat akan sesuatu yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendekapku, mencoba agar membuatku tetap tenang.

Aku menyesal telah menangis. Tidak, seharusnya aku membantunya untuk sembuh dan tetap positif, bukannya malah membuatnya semakin _down_.

Aku perlahan meraih tangan Ali yang menyentuh leherku, dan cahaya tiba-tiba memancar dari tanganku. Aku menyalurkan perasaan tenang kepada Ali--berharap bahwa itu akan membantunya tenang.

Dia berhenti terisak--dan itu membuatku sangat lega.

Aku melepaskan diri dari dekapan Ali, dan bisa kulihat bahwa ia langsung mengusap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Maaf, Ra. Aku terbawa emosi."

Ucapnya yang kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya yang cerah sedikit meredup saat melihat wajahku yang sembap.

Tapi itu semua tergantikan dengan senyuman lebar setelah aku menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

Ali meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajahku.

"Sudah, Ra. Wajahmu tidak akan cantik lagi jika kau menangis."

Aku tertawa dengan suara parau. Ali juga ikut tertawa sementara ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku.

Setelah itu, hanya ada keheningan diantara kami. Tapi kali ini, kami tidak menatap ke arah langit. Kami menatap ke arah satu sama lain lekat-lekat. Manik hitamnya berbinar-binar jernih saat bertemu mataku.

Ali menghembuskan napas, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil pengobatan di rumah sakit. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kedua orangtuaku, tim basketku, Seli,"

Ali perlahan menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Dan bersamamu, Raib, si Putri Bulan cantik yang sangat beruntung."

Sambung Ali.

Oh, kuharap wajahku tidak sewarna dengan kepiting rebus, karena pipiku mulai menghangat. Dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku sekarang.

"Kenapa sangat beruntung?"

Tanyaku. Aku tahu, dia pasti menunggu untuk ditanya.

"Karena, dia memiliki sahabat laki-laki terbaik se-galaksi bima sakti!"

Jawab Ali, membentangkan tangan yang satunya ke arah langit.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, syukurlah, ia mulai berpikir bahwa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang patut untuk disepelekan. Dan ia masih sempat-sempatnya menghibur orang lain disaat ialah yang seharusnya membutuhkan hiburan dan penyemangat.

"Atau...,"

Ali terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang sangat berharga ini dengan perasaan yang dibalas olehmu? Maukah kau melakukannya?"

Dan sejak saat itu, si biang kerok Ali tidak pernah menyebutku hanya sebagai sahabatnya saja. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa kata.

"Oh, kau mau tahu siapa dia? Raib--sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Dan seorang rembulan bercahaya yang akan selalu menerangi hatiku. Oh--dan dia juga cantik! Jangan lupakan itu."

**Fin.**


End file.
